This invention relates to improvements in slot racing car games.
Slot car racing games, in which a track having lanes upon which model cars race are known. In such games, a racing circuit comprising a plurality of track segments connected together is provided. Each segment has two or more slots, each slot being engageable by a model car and defining a lane. Electrical pick up connections in the form of metallic rails are provided on each side of the slot to engage corresponding electrical pick ups in the car and thus Provide power to the car. Each lane is provided with an electrical hand controller for use by a player so that the player may control his car.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will enhance the excitement of such a slot car racing game.